In the past diskette storage has been addressed by conventional means, such as trays, library cases, plastic looseleaf protectors held in metal ring binders, rotary files, cases which can be stored in desks, and the like. Unfortunately software users have discovered drawbacks to most of these means.
In the case of trays, although they are convenient to use and offer protection from dust, etc. when covered, if they are accidentally turned over, the tray may break and the diskettes scatter everywhere, exposing them to external objects and conditions which can render them unusable. Too, they can be inconvenient to use if the diskettes must be transported, since they rarely have locks and are usually cumbersome to carry. Library cases address the problem of transportation, but snap open, possibly spilling the contents, and can be broken when dropped. They also take up a lot of space for storage depending on how they are organized for filing, especially when they are not full. Plastic looseleaf protectors are prone to tearing with constant use and may expose the diskettes to the metal rings if the diskettes are handled carelessly. They too present storage problems when held in conventional binders due to the width of the back panel. Rotary diskette files also present storage and transportation problems since they take up too much space and are difficult to carry. Also if dropped, the diskettes may scatter, again exposing them to external objects and conditions which may be detrimental to them. Cases which may be stored in a desk drawer solve some problems with storage, but are cumbersome to carry and are uncovered, exposing them to a potentially harmful environment if dropped or tipped over. Additionally, many of the conventional means are produced through multiple steps and therefore are mcre expensive to manufacture than the present invention.
It is therefore among the objects of this invention to provide a one-piece, inexpensive storage folder for diskettes which will protect them from external objects, will prevent them from scattering if dropped, is easily transportable, and is easily stored anywhere with a minimum of space requirements.